


Sibling Day

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Guess who got three whole days off from two jobs? I did! I'm so happy! Since I have time, I decided to write. RueRue asked me to write about Ryouma and F!Corrin and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it! Thanks for the suggestion.





	

Corrin looked at her hand and smiled. She really loved the ring that Ryouma and her siblings gave her, when she returned home. She was curious though, she wanted know more about her siblings, and how they were like. Corrin walked up to each last one of them, Takumi didn't care, he would rather train, Sakura was busy healing people, Hinoka was somewhere in the sky with her pegasus, which only left Ryouma. 

"Big brother," she said, softly. 

"Hm," Ryouma asked. 

"Are you free?" 

"For you, yes. Is there I can do for you?" 

"Yes, if it's not a bother." 

"No, of course not." 

"I want to spend a day with you. To get to know you better." 

Ryouma smiled, and was happy that she wanted to spend time together. "Is that all? I would love to spend some time with you." 

"Really," Corrin shined with glee.

His smile grew bigger as he ruffled her hair. "Let me get changed and we will head out." 

Corrin jumped and down a little bit in excitement. She was really happy that she was able to hang out with one of her siblings from Hoshido. After the two changed, they met up at the entrance of the camp. The two headed into town and found a nice tea shop to hang out at. 

"Was there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about," Ryouma asked. 

"Yes. What was it like to grow up with the others," Corrin replied. 

"Like any other siblings would grow up together, we had our fights. Takumi and Hinoka always fought with each other, Hinkoa and I would get in fights with each other, sometimes blood would spill." 

"Oh no, that isn't good." 

"We would always stick together though. When someone insulted one of us, you got a storm of problems coming from us." 

Corrin sat there intrigued by what Ryouma was saying. "Is there any good memories?" 

"Of course. I remember when Azura and Sakura were young, Azura would tell Sakura scary stories. She couldn't sleep unless she was with me or Azura, she was so afraid. Hehe. There was this one time Hinoka got really mad with Takumi, they were throwing insults back at each other, and Hinoka couldn't think of a good insult at him so she just pineapple head." 

"Pfft, ahahahah, that's pretty much true though." 

Ryouma smiled. "Is there anything to talk about?" 

"Yeah, what is your favorite food, favorite color, favorite place?"

"I will eat about anything, red, that last one is a tough question, I would have to say where my family is. How about you?" 

"Flora's and Camilla's cookies, blue, and somewhere out in the open. Hm, what else..." 

"While you try to figure more questions for me, I will be back." 

"Okay!"

Corrin thought of a few questions when he was leaving, once she was done, she pulled out a book to read, until he returned. 

"What are you reading," Ryouma asked, sitting down. 

"It's called 'The Girl in the Tower.' It's a book that Xander lent me," Corrin replied. 

"That sounds interesting." 

"It's about a woman who got trapped in a tower and waited years to escape her endless torture. She was helped by one of her pet companions. I really like this story." 

"We have a similar tale in Hoshido. It's about a priestess who escapes the home of an evil mother, or something like that. It's been so long since I have heard that story. Do you mind if I read that book when you are done with it?" 

"Here, you can have it now. I have read this book a million times. Xander gave it to me years ago, I just haven't given it back." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. I probably should have. He said it was important to him. I think he told me that it was something his mother read to him when he was younger." 

"What was it like, over in Nohr?" 

"It wasn't all that pleasant. I was trapped in a tower and my siblings would come to comfort me when ever my father was being harsh to me, which was almost everyday. He was cruel and strict. He could not tolerate failure, and in his eyes I failed at everything, so he kept me in that tower until I was ready." 

"That's horrible." 

"Don't worry about it. I had Xander, who was like a father to me, Camilla who was like a mother to me, she always made sure that I was happy at all times, Leo, Elise, and everyone else who took care of me. They were all so kind. Xander was very patient when he trained me, Camilla would bake me cookies and make me clothes, Leo would teach me something new, Elise always brightened my day, Flora, Felicia, Jacob, and Gunter would help me train, be there when I needed someone to listen to, play with, and Silas, I don't remember much of him, but we would play knights and such. They were amazing." 

"I'm glad to hear that you had at least someone over there."

"Yeah, I love them greatly. And I love you guys so much."

"I love you too. Is there any more questions you wanted to ask?" 

"Yes!" 

The two spent the next few hours talking to each other. It wasn't until dark they ended back at the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got three whole days off from two jobs? I did! I'm so happy! Since I have time, I decided to write. RueRue asked me to write about Ryouma and F!Corrin and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it! Thanks for the suggestion.


End file.
